


I Kissed a Girl

by johnlocked_221B



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, because apparently that's all i can write, inspired by today's gamingmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlocked_221B/pseuds/johnlocked_221B
Summary: When Dan and Phil sat down to record their second 'Charades' video, neither of them knew the impact one question would have on them





	I Kissed a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it's quite short!! i've been tied up with writing another chapter for my other fanfic (#spon) but here is something to keep you guys going in the mean time! it's not long at all but it's something!! i always appreciate a kudos or comment too!

For some reason, many of Dan and Phil's fans had supposedly enjoyed the recent charades video so much that they wanted yet another one. But this time, they wanted Phil acting, and Dan guessing (which seemed to Dan to be a complete disaster waiting to happen, but when had Dan ever been able to say no to Phil?)

Since Gamingmas had began, there seemed to be some unspoken change between the two house-mates. Neither one of them wanted to admit that anything seemed different between them, so their videos continued to roll, with each one becoming more and more flirty, more euphemism-packed than the last. It wasn't much of a secret to anybody who knew Dan well (except Phil) that he had had a massive crush on the older boy since he had first watched his videos in 2009. Since then, his feelings had only grew, but had been put to the side in want of a friendship with no issues or worries instead.

Of course, when said crush of nearly a decade begins to flirt with you, both on and off camera, there's only so long things can go on before  _something_ had to happen. It began with small things: their hands brushing for a slightly longer period of time when passing a drink over, or Phil staring at Dan for a few moment too long when he entered the room. Yet, the further into the Christmas month they got, the further the tension rose around both of them. By the 18th day, Phil was pretty much finding any excuse to make physical contact with Dan, and although Dan wasn't responding with quite the same acts, he had done nothing to stop him. Whatever 'this' was, it would sort itself out in due course, Dan reasoned.

 

So, for the 20th Gamingmas video of 2017 Dan and Phil had agreed to play charades, with Phil acting this time. Everything was going well, and they were surprisingly getting through each question quite quickly! After guessing 'Earthworm Jim' in barely 5 seconds, Phil suggested they went for a song, as it would probably be a little bit harder than video games. Dan agreed, and soon he had closed his eyes.

The song that popped up on the screen was 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry.

In any normal Dan and Phil video, Phil would've stopped them and told Dan that they needed to change the song, because of course he wouldn't want to have to act out kissing somebody on camera- or even kiss Dan! Especially as this part of the video would have to be edited out anyway, due to their inability to show the public any sort of affection, be it platonic or whatever. But something in Phil seemed to skip over reading the song title, and he accepted the challenge without even thinking.

"Ok, go!" He told Dan, who opened his eyes.

"Uh-" Dan stumbled, as Phil held up four fingers. "Four words, yes, first word- uh,"

Phil pointed to himself, as Dan continued to guess words.

"Me, Phil, Phil Lester, stupid-" He spoke, as Phil rolled his eyes at him. "Um, me, I, Ph- I?"

As Phil nodded, Dan grinned and watched Phil hold up his fourth finger. He pointed to both of them, before shaking his head.

"Us, we, not us-" He tried, as confusion popped on his head. Phil sighed silently, and pointed behind them to the Santa decoration they had, then back to both of them. "Man, boy"

Phil shook his head, before wagging his finger to indicate 'not', then pointed back to them again.

"Not a man, uh- girl-" Dan was cut off by Phil nodding his head quickly, and holding up two fingers. He looked at the timer and saw that they still had 1:30 left, which was a lot of time to get the other words, he thought to-

His thoughts were immediately cut off by Phil, who had suddenly leaned into him and kissed his cheek. He froze. His mind came to a stop, and he opened his mouth to say something, but no words were coming out. His face was turning bright red as he looked in bewilderment at Phil. Their eyes met, and Phil's seemed to twinkle with both nervousness, happiness, and a slight panic (though that may be because of the nature of the timed game.) After a few moments spent in silence, he waved his arms around to tell Dan to  _hurry up!_ to actually  _say something!-_ but Dan was at a loss for words.

"Ph-" He began, before he was cut off for the second time by Phil, this time kissing him on the lips. It wasn't just a peck this time. It felt like it lasted minutes, as Dan let his lips move against Phil's. The feeling was like nothing Dan had ever felt before, as he felt himself get lost in the kiss. Phil's lips were soft (a contrast to Dan's chapped ones) and they moved with caution across Dan's, but slowly became bolder and more confident as he felt Dan melt into it. Somehow, Dan's arms had found themselves around Phil's shoulders, gripping the fabric of his jumper softly, as Phil moved his hands to run them through Dan's hair.

Only the sound of the buzzer brought them out of their kiss, bringing them back to reality as they sat still, staring at each other.

"Uhm," Phil coughed, going red. "The song was 'I Kissed a Girl'"

"I got that, you spork!" Dan laughed, breaking out into a grin before pulling Phil back in for another kiss.

 

The rest of the video got filmed, albeit after a fairly lengthy break in the middle, and of course the part in the middle of the footage had to be cropped out. Phil found himself watching it, as he sat at his table to edit the video, his grin widening as he realised that he had footage of their first kiss to save forever. He didn't even realise that Dan was shouting something at him from the room next door, before he shook himself out of his daze.

"Oi, you creep- stop watching past us kiss!" Dan told him, as he walked into the room and sat on the desk.

"I wasn't, I was just editing the video!" Phil tried to explain, but pouted when Dan shook his head at him.

"I was wondering," Dan began softly, "If you would want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"What's the special occasion?" Phil smirked and asked him.

"Oh, nothing too special. I just wanted to ask some cute guy out on a first date, if he'll have me."

"That's quite the occasion!" Phil replied, cocking an eyebrow at him. "I think the guy would be stupid not to say yes to somebody quite as lovable as you." He flirted, before he brought Dan down into another kiss.

 

Who knew that a game of charades was all Dan Howell needed to end his 8 year crush on Phil Lester?


End file.
